Shugo Chara Encore Encore
by animefan143
Summary: A continuous of shugo chara enocre chapter 4. Amuto, with slight  KukiaxUtau, KairixYaya, and NagihikoxRima.


**Shugo Chara Encore Enore**

**By Animefan143**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shugo Chara or its characters. (though i wish i did)**

* * *

"Nice catch! We're back Amu-chan!" Su, Dia, Miki, and Ran said catching the bouquet that Amu had through up in the air from shock.

"Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia!" Amu said smiling cheerfully while Ikuto and Tadase continue to look up in awe, before smiling at each. They had reappeared and the girl the loved was happy.

"Amu-chan, miss us?" Ran asked as she and Amu's other would-be selves flew down, still holding the bouquet. Amu, feeling a little teary eyed, nodded her head. "We missed you too, even though we were watching over you." After handing Amu the bouquet, the floated over and hugged the sides of her face with their little arms.

"Aaaahh!" they all turned around to where they cry came from. There was Kukai was standing with Utau. The cry had come from her. Kukai watched her curiously as she pointed to someone. "Dad?" Ikuto turned around and saw a tall, black haired man that resembled him with his arm around his mother, Souko. Amu looked over and then back at Ikuto who stood frozen in shock, very out of character. Aruto looked over at him smiling and started to make his way over.

"Dad…" who could blame him. The person he had left home to look for was walking right towards him.

"Ikuto-kun" Amu gently squeezed his hand, making him look down at her sweet expression. She smiled, "Aren't you happy, you found him?" He smiled, though still nervous, he looked at his father with a cocky grin. Utau walked over with Kukai following behind. Aruto smiled at his children.

"Utau-chan, Ikuto-kun, you've grown so much. I know I should it have left, but I'm here to stay now. I hope you can forgive me." He said knowing he might not be forgiven. He suddenly a tight hug and look down to see Utau with her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. He smiled and gave her a small hug with one arm, but opened the other for Ikuto.

"Ikuto" he looked down at Amu. She gave him an encouraging smile, "Go" he let go of her hand and hugged his father and Utau who was still hugging him tightly.

"My kids, I promise I will never hurt you two again." He said after they let go. Aruto then looked over at Amu, who he noticed had been stand closely to his son. "By the way, who's this?" Utau and Ikuto followed his gaze to Amu, making her blush.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, pleasure to meet you." She said bowing her head. Utau walked over to her.

"Dad, this is my best friend, oh and this" Utau turned around and pointed a Kukai who had been watching quietly. "is my boyfriend Kukai Soma." He grinned and waved. "Yo"

"EH?" Yaya and Amu said simultaneously. "Boyfriend? Since when?" Amu asked her, both her and Yaya in Utau's face now.

"For a few weeks no I guess" She answered as Kukai came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Aruto was a little taken back by this, but smiled seeing how happy his daughter was.

"Nice to meet you." He said as they shook hands. Kukai grin and responded. "Nice to meet you too." Aruto direct his attention back at Amu. "So, is Amu-san your girlfriend Ikuto?"

"No I'm not!" Amu said waving her hands frantically side to side. Ikuto walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"No need to be shy Amu, remember our kiss yesterday?" Amu flushed, but got even redder when he started snuggling her neck.

"Ikutonee-san and Amu?" Tadase looked at them, slightly envious.

"Ah, no Tadase, it's not like that!" She said with Ikuto still hugging her.

"So you didn't kiss?" Amu looked away, still blushing.

"Well, he kissed my nose, but that's all I swear!"

"Amu-chan stays calm." Su commented. Ikuto smirked, no what she saw, Tadase couldn't get Amu as flustered as he could.

Nagihiko and Rima watched Amu yell at Ikuto for his teasing from afar.

"Nagihiko?" Rima looked up at him. "You are going to explain everything to Amu right?" He nodded.

"Of course, but right now doesn't seem to be the right time." He answered calmly. But Rima could tell how nervous he was. He legs were partially trembling. Amu was a precious friend to him; the last thing he wanted was for her to hate him.

"Amu won't hate you because of this." She said reassuringly. "When things calm down a bit, you can explain everything and I'm sure she'll understand." She gave him a sweet smile, which he returned.

"You're a really nice girl Rima-chan." She blushed and looked away. He grabbed her hand, causing her turn back to him. "Is it alright if I hold your hand for a bit, I'm really nervous." He said again with his calm cool attitude.

"Ah, sure it's just for a bit." She said and moved a little closer to him. It was just for a bit right? 

"And once again thank-you everyone for coming to help us celebrate this special day. Please enjoy yourselves" Nikaidou said into microphone before the first song started playing.

"Yeah! Let's go dance Kairi!"Yaya said grabbing the green-haired boy's hand and dragging him over to the dance floor.

"Um Yaya-sempai." He said blushing a little as she held his hands making him danced around with them.

"Yaya!" She protested. Amu laughed a little watching them from her table with Tadase, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Aruto, and Souko (Ikuto's mom).

"Kukai." Utau said standing up. He nodded and followed to the dance floor. Amu watched them walk away, then looked back at Ikuto and Tadase, surprised to see them glancing at each, then back at her, each other, then at her. Both looking like they wanted to ask, but because of the other couldn't. Amu fidgeted in her seat, feeling a bit awkward now.

"Amu-chan." She turned around and saw Nagihiko. "Can I talk to you?" Suddenly, Amu remembered what he had told her early and nodded. She stood and Nagihiko lead her to hallway away from everyone. "I must have really surprised you." He said trying to sound as cheerful as he could, but failed.

"So Nadeshiko isn't your twin sister, but you dressed as a girl?" Amu asked leaning against the wall trying to get everything settled. She noticed Temari come out from behind him with Rhythm.

"Yes, you see, it's tradition in my family that if the heir is male, they are to be raised to act like a girl so that there dancing will be more elegant. After I started studying abroad was I allowed to be a boy again. I'm sorry for lying to Amu-chan. You're the last person I wanted to hurt. I understand if you angry" Nagihiko looked down, ready to be yelled at.

"I'm not mad." He looked up surprised. "When I was hiding Ikuto in my room, I was scared to tell Tadase-kun because I thought he'd hate me. So understand why you didn't tell me right away." She walked over to him. "Beside, why would I be mad when my best friend Nadeshiko is right here? I really missed he you know." She said hugged Nagihiko. Feeling relieved, he hugged her back.

"I'm so happy Amu-chan, thank you for forgiving me." He said after they pulled away.

"It's nothing, so should we tell the others?" she asked excited, but noticed that Nagihiko looked stiff all of a sudden.

"Um, actually, Tadase, Kukai, Rima-chan, and the director already know. So the only ones who don't know are Utau, Kairi, and Yaya."

"What? How do they already know, well Kukai and Tadase makes sense, but why Rima?" she asked a little mad now for being left out.

"I didn't tell, she found out on her own that's all." He said trying to calm her. She huffed, and then smiled.

"Well, thank you for telling me the truth. I'm glad you believe in me." She said smiling brightly.

"One more thing, I'll be studying abroad for little bit over the break." She looked at him sad for a moment. "But I'll be back for school starts of course, it's not like before." He added. Amu felt a little better and gave him a little smile. "Well we should go back now, I'm sure there are two boys who are waiting for you." She blushed.

"Um, Nagihiko, can I talk to you about something with you?" she said looking down confused.

"What is it?" he asked. Amu looked stressed.

"I-I don't know what I feel." He looked her confused, so she clarified. "I think I love Ikuto, but I'm not sure if it's really love. I thought I loved Tadase-kun, but I think I was only in love with his outside character. But I think I do kinda like Tadase, but Ikuto- UGH! I-I'm so confused." Her shugo charas tried to comfort her saying "its okay Amu-chan." And "Just stay calm." Nagihiko smiled, it was strange how she always came to him for romantic advice, boy or girl, but he didn't mind.

"Amu-chan." She looked up. "Ikuto doesn't have to now huh?" she looked confused. "He left because he wanted to find his father and learn more about him. But now his father's here and is going to stay. There's no need for him to leave." Amu smiled.

"Ikuto's going to stay, he won't leave again?" tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Amu-chan?" Miki asked

"Are you okay-desu?" Amu wiped her eyes and nodded, looking extremely happy.

"Ikuto's going to stay, I was upset when he told me he was leaving. Ikuto..." Nagihiko smiled. He was getting somewhere.

"Amu, you know there are certain things that happen to you when you're in love with someone." She looked at him curiously. "You start to think about them often and at the most random times. You start to feel nervous and you're heartbeats when you're around them, even if they're friends. You start to want to always be around them. You notice that the things that annoy you are now are things you find cute. And seeing their smile." Nagihiko eyes seem to have a dreamy look as he continued, "makes you heart flutter." Amu looked dazed for moment.

"Amu-chan doesn't seem to be the only one in love." Dia whispered to the Amu's other guardian characters who had also noticed Nagihiko's romantic expression. Amu brought herself back to earth and took a deep breath.

"Nagihiko," he came out of his trance, "thank-you, there is someone who makes me feel like that." She said smiling whiling blushing. Nagihiko beamed back.

"Glad I could help." They walked back to the main room. A slow song had just started to play and the bride and groom were in the center of all the couples. As Amu walked back to her table, she noticed Utau with arms wrapped around Kukai's neck and his around her waist. She also saw Aruto and Souko dancing together too.

"NO, around Yaya's waist! Like Utau-chan and Kukai-kun!" Amu giggled quietly seeing Yaya grab Kairi's hands and pulling them around her waist. She smiling satisfied and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"B-but Y-yaya-sempai" he stammered blushing red from them being so close and people looking at them.

"Yaya! Don't add sempai." She pouted but they continued to dance, or move side to side at least.

"Amu-chan, how things go with Nagihiko-kun?" Tadase asked when she approached the table. It was just him and Ikuto.

"Good, he explained everything to me, we're cool." She blushed and looked down. _I can do it, he said he loves me so he won't so no. But I'm still nervous. _She took a deep breath. Ikuto and Tadase watched.

"Um, do- do you want to dance…Ikuto?" He astounded, but he smiled and walked over to her.

"Of course Amu." He said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Amu glanced at Tadase from the corner of her eye. He looked sad, but was smiling at them. _Sorry Tadase, you are a kind boy and I will always are about you. _She looked up at Ikuto, _but I love Ikuto. _He wrapped his arm waist, causes her blush to spread, and she brought her arms up to his shoulders. They danced in silence for awhile until Ikuto decided to tease Amu.

"So have you finally fallen for me?" Amu blushed, gathering up some courage, while looking at the floor.

"Go Amu-chan go" Ran said shaking her pom-poms.

"It's the perfect chance go for it." Miki encouraged keeping her cool demeanor

"You can do it~desu~" Su continued in her sweet voice.

"Just believe in your in sparkle." Dia said eyes closed and hands to her chest. Ikuto bored of her silence continued.

"Hmm, can I take your silence as a yes?" he said with a flirty smirk imprinted on his face. Amu nodded.

"Yes." was all she could say at first, simply getting a 'huh?' from him. So she continued. "Yes, I have fallen in love with Ikuto." She looked up at him and tried to think of something clever to say. "I guess that means you won? You found your dad and made me fall for you before I found myself." Ikuto blushed, feeling embarrassed for once, but he hide it pretty well. Amu waited him for to say something back, anything that would calm down her heartbeat. Ikuto was blushing lightly. He was extremely happy; he loved Amu so much to hear say this was making his heart pound. But he kept his calm demeanor; after all, this was the perfect chance to tease her. He leaned down closer to her face, receiving a heavy blush from her.

"Really?" she nodded nervously, their faces were dangerously close. "So, you'll be mine from now and I can keep you all to myself?" Her face went scarlet red and her body stiffened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" He chuckled, a great reaction. Some of the other couples were looking at them now, but went back to their dance when seeing it was just Ikuto and Amu. "I mean why can't you ask me be your girlfriend in a normal way?" she whispered not wanting to grab anymore attention.

"Oh you want to be my girlfriend Amu?" Ikuto asked before he said with a flirtatious tone. "I was going to wait till you grew up, but since you asked, okay. You can be my girlfriend" Amu looked down. She looked like she really wanted to say something, but too embarrassed to "What is it Amu?

"Well, um, could...could you say _that_?" He raised his eyebrows confused.

"That?" she fidgeted a little.

"That thing you said at the airport, before you-you kissed my cheek." He smirked.

"Oh, that. Hm I'm surprised Amu, you want to hear it so much that you'd ask It's cute." He chuckled, seeing her embarrassed from the compliment, "Alright I will, but you have to say it first."

"Why don't you just say it?" She demanded, but he looked down at her silently. After a few moments, she gave in. "Alright, I-I love you Ikuto." Ikuto leaned in a kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Amu."

"~Sigh~ I'm exhausted." Amu said in her pajamas flopping down on her bed. Her guardian characters flew over to her.

"You should be, a lot stuff happened today." Ran commented, them coming back being one.

"Yeah and now you have a **boyfriend**." Miki said making Amu blush. She hugged her pillow.

"Now you two will hold hands, hug, go on dates, and of course kiss." Su said making Amu bury her face in her pillow. _Hold hands, hug, go on dates, and kiss. That doesn't sound so bad because I love him. Now I can be with Ikuto all I want. _"Amu?" she was asleep. The pulled the blanket over her before going into their eggs.

**The End**

* * *

**So what do you think? Do hate it? Do you like? Please review! .**


End file.
